1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape dispensers, and especially to an improved dispenser from which tape is dispensed with one hand only, it not being necessary to draw an end of the tape from the dispenser with the other hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many tape dispensers are known comprising a holder with means to carry the tape from a spool to an applicator and then to a serrated cutter. Such dispensers usually require a free end of the tape to be first pulled from the holder for application to a substrate to be taped. Examples of such dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,156,603; 3,707,426; 3,709,761; 3,895,059; 4,400,231; 4,591,407; 4,623,421; 4,780,172; 5,288,362; 5,384,003, and 5,468,332. Tape dispensers and applicators also are known having biasing means to apply pressure on a tape being dispensed. For example, U.S. Pat. No.5,281,298 discloses a device for applying correction tape from a tape substrate onto a surface such as paper. The device comprises a supply reel 30 and a take-up reel 28. Tape passes from the supply reel to an applicator member 18 provided with an applicator bar 20 and which structure is biased downwardly and pressure on the bar results in application of the correction tape to the paper surface, the tape substrate then passing to the take-up reel. For biasing of the applicator bar 20, the device may include a spring (not shown) exerting downward pressure of 600 grams on the applicator bar, or the applicator member 18 may be constructed of a spring material. In either case, the device requires the provision of a separate applicator member having, as a part thereof, an applicator bar in contact with the tape to be dispensed.